Fire and Water
by spongecake 2
Summary: Re-posted, as seems to be everything I'm posting. Deary me, I'm not original. Water always smothers flame. Always. Jin/Julia. NO HAPPY ENDING WHATSOEVER! IF YOU LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS, FOR GOD'S SAKE DON'T READ!


**Fire and Water**

**By spongecake2**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey ho. I completely forgot that I had this lying around, so I re-posted it. Originally I made it so that you, the reader, decide the pairing, but for some reason, the Fan Fiction admin thought that this might mean that it was based on real events. Let me qualify this by saying yes, I did commit suicide after wanking myself stupid. I decided to modify this so it contained my two least favourite characters, Jin and Julia, seeing as there's no happy ending for either of the dumb berks (no offence, Jin/Julia fans. I just don't like either of them, even though they tend to get the best stories, which is weird)**

**Then they took it off again. That was just irritating. Right, ok, so, here it is... again. Don't think I'm feeling ultra sad right now. I wrote this yonks back, so hey ho, diddly do. I just thought that people would like it. And I'm a bit of a sadist who apparently looks like Hitler, so this sort of thing makes me laugh. (I actually did laugh at the ending of Old Yeller) Read and review.**

**IF YOU LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS, CLICK THE "GO BACK" BUTTON NOW. SERIOUSLY. THIS IS BAD COMPARED TO THE OTHER STUFF I'VE DONE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Julia slowly immersed herself in the water. The cold water caressed her skin, refreshing her stressed nerves, sharpening her tired senses, sending electricity across her slender body. She had always preferred to swim without restricted by swimsuits or bikinis, the tight clothing that pressed so tightly against her skin hurt her. And besides, men get hard-ons looking at girls in such clothes. What's the point of covering it if they still want it? It was almost a protest on her part. A sort of way of going against the silly habits of others. Not to say she openly swam in public. The lake near her house was peaceful, tranquil, silent...

Yet that peace would never reach him, Jin thought, as he once again placed his hands in his trouser pocket. He hated himself. He hated her for making him feel this way. He knew they would never be one. They were polar opposites. She was soft, gentle, a passing wind, a beautiful dolphin in the water. Something everyone likes and comes toward with no fear. He, on the other hand, was avoided at all costs. He was dangerous, like fire.

And fire is smothered by water.

The motion Jin had started without knowing was not for pleasure. It never was. It was to fool him. To make him think for once, at least once, she was his. That she was fire too, or he water. They would be together. It disgusted him. The romance was all he craved, and it was killing him.

Jin growled quietly as he looked up. Julia had finally made her way to swimming. She always did several laps of the lake. The sun setting added to the scene. Such scene was made for lovers. Not disgraces like him. He knew it. He repeated it to himself. Day by day, hour by hour, he would wank his life away over an angel who didn't deserved to be placed on the same pinnacle as whores and pin up girls. The face was beauty, the body was perfect. And then she turned to swim back.

Before Jin could stop himself, a gasp escaped his mouth. Julia turned to him. He stepped back into the shadows, but she had seen him. She had seen him in all his hideous glory. The climax of his soul-destroying habit. She screamed. He shouted two words. Two words only.

_I'm sorry_

He knew it would change nothing. She swam away; to satisfy his expectations and deliver the final hammer blow to his already crippled soul. He sighed, and walked back from the hideous scene.

Julia wasn't there the next day. Why should she be? She might be at the police station, or with friends, or with a therapy group, Jin assumed. She would be traumatised by the events of that day. The day they finally met.

And once again, fire was smothered by water.

She didn't appear the day after. He knew she wouldn't.

Or the day after.

Or even the week after.

Two weeks had passed. Jin knew she wouldn't ever come to show her crowning beauty once more. Walking down here was simply habit now. A habit.

_Like his love for her._

Now he had no fears. She had done what he dreaded most. Found him out. Saw him. Rejected him. He stood up. He had come down for a reason this time. He didn't create another spill onto the ground. He plunged his hand into his pocket once again, but this time, the hand emerged with a note...

And a razor blade.

It was the day afterwards that Julia went to the lake again. With the authorities this time. She needed to find this pervert. She needed to punish him. She walked around the spot he was before. She looked around. The police too. Looking for clues as to his identity. One man shouted for the others. She, along with the other police, went to the scene, and then regretted it. The suicide had been clean, and it was obvious what he did. The slit on his wrist had stopped bleeding. His body was as white as the product of the horrible events that had transpired before. There was nothing else, other than a note on his chest. The girl plucked it up, and read it. Neat handwriting dictated the reason.

_You know who you are when you read this. I loved you. That was all. I was disgusted by what I did. It was only a matter of time before this happened, so I'm glad you at least acknowledge my existence, even if it's with hatred. I'm so sorry. But we were never meant for each other. You're water. I'm fire. Water always smothers flames._

_From..._

The signature was blurred with crimson blood. The girl bit her lip.

"This is him." She confirmed. Her eyes filled with tears. He had ruined her by accident. They had ruined each other,

Water smothered flame.

Fire evaporated fluid.

He was wrong. They were meant for each other. To burn one another. To cripple, smash, toil and destroy each other in the cold, icy flames and the burning, stinging water. And, as always in nature, they had.

* * *

**Yes, Jin and Julia, fucking DIE!!! I get worked up about these things easily, but Jesus Christ, Namco, at least give your protagonist **_**some**_** form of charisma! What was wrong with Kazuya anyway? At least he had more than one emotion, and he actually knew what looked cool and what didn't (Thinks about purple tuxedo) oh wait...**

**Well, anyway, at least Kazuya doesn't, unlike his pathetic sprog Jin, have the emotion to compare to Nicholas 'I have no muscles in my face' Cage or Sylvester 'I will scowl this way now' Stallone or Keanu 'I played myself in The Day the Earth Stood Still' Reeves. Speaking of which, saw 'The Day the Earth Stood Still' today. Fun film. Completely whacked out, but fun. (Little beetles made of iron filings are trying to kill us! This is perfect plausible!) However, I digress. Read and review please... again.**


End file.
